If We Will See Each Other Again
by redeyebrows77
Summary: This is a one-shot on how a weird happening in class and a baka's comment can lead to a confession of love. HitsugayaXHinamori ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **All you need to know is that, I definitely do not own the characters of Bleach, go get em' from Tite Kubo if you want em'. I also don't own the fan girls, I'm sure in this world with billions of people, there are obviously some who go crazy over Toshiro Hitsugaya, nah I don't own em.

* * *

><p>Okay, I apologize for not saying this before, this is just a one-shot. I decided that I should complete my other stuff first before I start making plans for a new stories. Hontoni-gomenasai! ( I'm very very sorry ); )<p>

* * *

><p>" Hey Guys, how's it going?" 17-year old Hinamori Momo, the girl known for constantly tying her hair into a bun, asked her friends during their lunch break.<p>

"O-hoho Momo, you're here!" The orange-haired girl greeted. _-Matsumoto Rangiku, the gossip-girl of Seireitei 2-C_

"Hey Momo," a pale blonde boy replied. _-Kira Izuru, the well-known gloom and doom boy from class 1-B._

"My,my, look who we have here with us today!" Snakey-face grinned. _- Ichimaru Gin, the most mysterious guy in the school, Rangiku's 2-C._

"Well bed-wetter, took you long enough to arrive here, huh. Don't tell me you wet your pants when Ukitake-sensei wanted to speak with you?" _- Toshiro Hitsugaya, the star player of the soccer team. Also known as the coolest and most dashing boy in Seireitei High. Class 1-B._

" SHIRO-CHAN! I'm NOT a bed-wetter so stop calling me that!" Momo yelled back to her classmate.

She sat down with the gang and started taking out the lunch box that Granny had made for her. Riceballs, tofu, a peach and a watermelon. Sigh, why is it always the same thing? She caught Toshiro eying her watermelon and instantly smiled.

" Hey Shiro-chan, how about this? I give you my watermelon everyday and you stop calling me bed-wetter?" Momo smiled slyly.

Toshiro rested his chin on his hand and pondered on the trade. After awhile, he nodded. He took the watermelon and after taking a first bite...

"Deal, thanks, bed-wetter." He striked.

Just as Momo was about to retaliate with a witty comment, a bunch of Hitsugaya fans started crowding around the table, repeatedly asking him if he loved watermelons and that they would take turns to supply him everyday.

Momo sighed and turn to her friends, who were now shaking their heads as their conversation were interrupted by some brain-crazy girls who go nuts the moment they saw Toshiro.

The bell finally went off and it time to head back for afternoon classes.

During class, Izuru and Momo were playing a moment of Truth Or Dare while waiting for classes to end. Toshiro, the genius wise-dude of the class was busy taking down notes while trying to ignore the bunch of girls in his class who swooned at the sight of him.

"Truth? Or Dare?" Kira asked.

Truth, was the reply.

"Sorry if this sounds immature or anything, but I really want to know. Do you like Toshiro?" Kira shyly asked.

"WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY OVER MY DEAD BODY THAT I WOULD LIKE SOMEONE LIKE TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" Momo yelped, however, so loud that the whole class heard her.

Two chalks immediately came flying at Izuru and Momo's desk the moment she finished her sentence.

"Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo, if you would like to continue your game, please do it outside this room." Yamammoto-sensei scolded sarcastically, it was his way of saying 'Please get out of the class and reflect.'

As Izuru and Momo left the class shamefully, Toshiro was eyeing the brown-haired girl as she walked out of the room.

_Oh? So all these years she hasn't once understood my feelings for her. She doesn't see me as a man, she doesn't even like me._ Toshiro thought.

"It's all your fault Kira! Now you've embarrassed me in front of the whole class and Toshiro's gonna act awkward around me. Argh, why did it have to come to this, I shouldn't have fallen in love with such an idiot!" Momo whined.

"Wait, you're getting me confused. So do you like or not like Toshiro?" Izuru pressed.

"Yeah... But now it's gonna get even harder for him to fall in love with a dunce like me who makes a fool out of herself in front of her whole class." She replied with sorrow expressed in the tone of her voice.

"Hey people, guess what?" Rangiku asked the gang as they were having their lunch.

There was no reply, just an awkward silence between Izuru, Momo and Toshiro. She raised her eyebrow and then continued.

"Well, I don't know what is up with you people but, do you know Valentine's Day is 1 week from now? I heard that the school is going to organize some kinda event for the students of Seireitei High to celebrate! And there's more! The attendance is compulsory and... IT'S A MUST TO ATTEND WITH A DATE!" Rangiku announced, almost shouting.

"Ran-chan, I think you're exaggerating! They didn't say it was a must to attend with a date, they just said it was encouraged!" Gin grinned. ( Lol, sounds wrong somehow.)

"_A date huh, well it's definitely a 0% chance that Shiro-chan will ask me to go with. Besides, he has so many fans out there in the school waiting for him to ask them. Ughhh."_Hinamori sighed.

"Well if they need a date, I doubt I'm going to get any. Although, I heard that the orange-head, Ichigo Kurosaki from the other class had asked the Head of Student Councilor, Rukia Kuchiki out!" Momo added, trying to join in the conversation to make a fail attempt in making things less awkward between her and Toshiro.

"Ahhh, who knows? Hinamori-chan, you might get someone for all you know! Maybe someone like Abarai will try hitting on you." Rangiku smiled, as though she knew something the others didn't.

Before Momo or the others could say anything, lunch time was over, indicating that afternoon classes were about to begin.

* * *

><p>On their way back to class, Izuru and Momo started talking about the event Rangiku had just told them about.<p>

"You gonna ask Toshiro? You can patch up with him that way and tell him the truth ya know." Izuru enquired.

Momo seemed unfazed at that idea and replied in a sad tone, "no way, he probably will think that this string of events are just meant to make fun of him. Enough 'bout me. Who are you gonna ask?"

"Isane Kotetsu, you know, the girl from the Health and First-Aid Soceity?"

"Haha, I knew you liked her! Expected, well lets get going or Yamammoto-sensei will start nagging at us again."

* * *

><p>The next day during recess, Momo was whining and complaining to the gang about how she hadn't got a date for the upcoming event. Thankfully, Toshiro was not there as he was asked by Unohana-sensei to have a talk with her about something important.<p>

He later returned, bringing the news of being selected as one of those students to go for an exchange programme at America for 3 months, 6 days from now.

_"3 months? That means that he wouldn't be there for the Valentine's Day festival. Man, even if I somehow had to courage to ask him out for it, he can't make it."_Momo's heart sank, her eyes widen due to the shocking news.

"What! And here I thought I could somehow get you to bring our dear sweet Momo for the event if she hasn't gotten anyone to go with yet!" Rangiku teased.

Before anyone could say anything, Toshiro left the table.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the long-awaited Valentine's Day event of Seireitei High.<p>

Momo sat on her bed thinking about Toshiro, she couldn't help but think of how she was even going to have fun when her crush would not be with her.

After a long while, she looked at the clock and her heart dropped. She had only one hour to prepare for the event! Granny wasn't at home so she couldn't aid her in choosing what to wear.

Finally, Momo decided to put on a green blouse and a black mini skirt, going along with a pair of white heels. She let down her brown hair and stared at the mirror, she looked perfect.

Just as she opened the door, a boy with bleached hair, wearing the Seireitei High uniformed grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Toshiro...?" she breathed.

"I'm on a night flight so I came to tell you something. - a long pause - I love you Momo, I loved you since we entered High school. I'm sorry you didn't get anyone to ask you out, I have to say that it was my fault. I got all the boys who were eying you to stay away from you. You know how sad I was when I heard you say that you didn't fancy me one bit? If not for baka Matsumoto's comment today, I wouldn't have came over to see you. I couldn't stand seeing you with people I don't trust, people who I might not even know. So please promise me that while I'm away, you wouldn't see anyone." He whispered.

"Yes... I love you too Toshiro. I'm sorry for saying I didn't like you, the truth is I really really love you."

"_If we will see each other again_, I promise you I'll love you the rest of my life."

"It's a promise."

* * *

><p>How was it? Give me your honest opinionsreviews! Was it Horrible/Very Badly Done/Bad/Okay./Average/Good ? Thanks for reading!(: Oh and I can't stress enough that this is just a ONE-SHOT!


End file.
